


The Bat Within

by blackcrystaly



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Rewritten and edited, werebat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne is changing, mutating into something else, something that has been inside him for a long time: a bat, a big, scary, furry bat.<br/>After getting a hurried call, Richard Grayson -the first Robin- rushes back to Gotham city to help. But things are more complicated than Nightwing first imagined, when Bruce changes in front of him and refuses to go back to his old, more human shape, and claims that his off-and-on lover is his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bat Within

**Author's Note:**

> First of all a little warning: some people can find parts of the story a little disturbing since it will deal with bloodplay and a some action between a werebat and a human.
> 
> English isn't my mother language so I beg you to be kind while pointing at any mistake you might find.
> 
> This story was first published on 20/02/2012

He is Batman, the Dark Knight, the one who keeps Gotham barely civilized and loves doing it, but lately things had been changing, getting complicated, his emotions were getting extreme and violent, and every time he felt closer to losing control.

One night while in the cave doing some modifications to the suit he felt something inside himself change... his bones and flesh hurt, his mind seemed solely focus on feeding and escaping, and then, due to the unbearable pain, he passed out.

 

"Alfred..." Bruce called with the lowest voice.

"Yes, sir." The butler answered with a professional tone.

"What happened?" Wayne asked confused while he looked around. He was in the infirmary inside the mansion, his torso wrapped up in bandages and a terribly headache was coming and going.

"I hoped you could inform me, sir. I found you on the floor, bleeding profusely. Your back was severely cut but there is no evidence of any attack."

"I can't remember anything... I was doing some of the modifications we discussed last night and then... I felt..."

"Yes, sir?" The older man inquired politely.

"Like I changed... it wasn't me anymore... Did you take a blood sample?" Bruce asked worriedly  
"I did, as a matter of fact, I was about to analyze it when you woke up."

"Please do it quickly." The millionaire said while closing his eyes and trying to beat the sudden sickness that overcame him.

Alfred retired in complete silence.

 

Bruce Wayne's dreams were filled with strange sensations and images: he saw himself becoming a bat -not playing the part but actually being one big, furry, dark marsupial-. He could feel the beast manifesting itself, his wings breaking the skin in order to get out, his ears enlarging and pointy, his teeth getting sharper, and the blood thirst becoming clear and persistent.

He woke up, all perspired, his breath and heart rhythm increased.

An idea came to his mind: the only person who could play with his mind like this was the Scarecrow -aka Dr. Jonathan Crane-. He had been poisoned somewhat, the brunette decided.

With a swift movement he took the cell phone resting at the bedside table and called the butler.

"Alfred did you cross the sample with the Scarecrow's toxines?"

"There is something wrong with your blood, sir, just no poison." The man said in a worried voice "I'll get the results to you as soon as I can, so you see for youself."

Bruce knew he wouldn't get any more information until the older man got to the room, so he simply ended the call and let a frustrated sound out. Nothing was making sense, and he felt weak again...

 

Ten minutes later, Alfred went in with a tray on his hands, it contained not only tea and some cookies but also the paper that the man on the bed was waiting for impatiently.

Bruce took the test results at once and read it anxiously.

" _A mutation?!_ " He asked surprised.

"So it seems, sir."

"How is it possible?" Wayne wondered aloud.

“Well, sir, you have been poisoned multiple times already. Apart of no one knowing exactly what is in Mr. Joker's poison, there were several others who tried their hand at Batman's life with venom, toxins and poisonous substances."

"We need to find out how this is affecting me, and soon."

"It could take weeks, sir."

"I'll contact some friends to help me speed it up."

"Are you thinking in Stark's lab?" The older servant asked politely

"Yes. And I'll contact Dick, someone has to keep an eye on Gotham while I'm off commission."

The butler nodded and went away silently.

 

The brunette speed-dialed the other's hero number, he breathed deeply, getting in contact with the young one wasn't always pleasant.

"Bruce, what's wrong?" The man at the other side sounded worried.

"I need you to come to Gotham as soon as you can." The millionaire said matter of fact.

"What happened?!" Dick asked getting more nervous by the minute.

"I'm sick and you are the only one who can take over for me right now." Wayne said dryly.

It wasn't exactly the truth and they both knew it, but for Batman to admit he needed help from anyone... something enormous had to be happening.

"I'm on my way to the mansion, you can tell me everything once I'm there..." The former acrobat said while gathering his things at full speed "and just to make things perfectly clear: if you don't give me the full story I'm out of there." He said in a final tone.

"Fair enough." The older man said and disconnected the communication.

Richard had grown up to be a strong-willed, independent, man who didn't just trust and obey him anymore and, as much as it hurt, Bruce couldn't help but being very proud of him.

The beast inside of him agitated at the mental picture of his mate. The thought startled him, _he didn't thought of his old sidekick that way!_ At least not frequently and certainly not since _the_ fight...

He breathed deeply several times, trying to relax and re-cage the animal inside of him.

 

A couple of hours later, the dark hero finally could call Tony Stark and asked for his help. The powerful Iron-Man told him that he would look into the problem but that he should contact either Charles Xavier or Spider-man since both had first-hand experience with unexpected genetic mutations. Yet, they agreed on a safe way for the samples to be delivered -since both knew the millionaire was most resistant to ask for help to people he didn't particularly know or trust-.

 

Several hours later Richard "Dick" Grayson entered his old house.

"Hello, Alfred." He said with a smile.

The white haired man smiled back, he had always had a soft spot for the first Robin.

"Where is he and how bad is it?" The young one asked quickly.

"He is in the infirmary, but I think that he may have moved into the master bedroom by now. How bad it is... we don't really know yet." The butler informed sincerely.

"Okay. I'll go to see him now." Dick said gathering all of his courage not sure what to expect.

He walked through the ancient but always surprisingly clean corridors until he reached the infirmary.

Dick didn't knock just got in. If Bruce was asleep he wouldn't bother him and if he was awake or worst the surprise factor would play in his favor, something Batman had taught him so many years before.

 

"You look good, Dick." The man on the bed greeted him calmly.

"Thanks Bruce, I have been taken care of myself. What is it?" Once again, Dick cut directly to the issue.

The millionaire smiled sadly, obviously his ex-partner hadn't forgive and forget after their last falling apart.

"Apparently I'm... _mutating_ into some king of... sentient animal, for the lack of a better word, but I can't control it." The older one explained.

"That must be killing you." The former Robin said softly, the hurt very patent in his voice.

"When I change things get... confusing around me. I'm bloodthirsty and in pain... I can't risk patrolling in this state." Wayne needed to make the other understand and stay, the beast wouldn't hurt the acrobat but everyone else was in danger.

 

Richard looked at the brunette directly to the big black eyes; even if lying wasn't Bruce style at all -the man was always mostly infuriatingly honest- he still had some trouble believing the tale.

"You are telling me that you are undergoing through a... _metamorphosis_?!"

"Something like that, yes. We run some test before you arrived. There is a mutation in my blood, but we don't know how it will affect me or for how long."

The younger one walked closer to the other, showing clear lines of worry in his face.

"Did you contact Spider-man? I can call him if you want." He offered politely.

"I talked with Iron-man earlier, he named him too." Bruce said nonchalantly.

"He has experience with sudden mutations" Richard offered "he suffered one some years ago, it was a nasty business." The younger still remembered the news about a giant, uncontrollable and uncontrolled, spider terrorized the citizens of New York, the Titans had been about to intervene but then, they were involved in some problems of their own and had to trust that others could help the defenseless Peter Parker.

"I thought he was born a mutant." Wayne confessed.

"No. He acquired his powers rather... accidentally, but that's not why I'm referring to him... there was this incident with him a couple of years ago: he became... a beastly spider for the lack of a better expression. He tried to stay focused but had been repressing his nature for so long that the poor thing was almost crazy, so he had to be... subdued by force."

"What happened?" The dark knight asked calmly, his mind already working on the provided information.

"Apparently he found a way to get rid of it." Nightwing explained shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't sound convinced." The taller man said raising an eyebrow.

"I think he found a way to keep the spider under some kind of control so it wouldn't erupt again. But I know it's still there, lurking in his mind, hurt and half mad." Richard sounded bitter and hoped he other would let the matter alone, but of course he wouldn't be so lucky.

"Did he hurt you?" Bruce asked sounding edgy, if the blasted thing had dared to touch what was his there would be Hell to pay.

"I can take care of myself, so give the attitude a rest." the younger answered back sharply. "Anyway, I'll call him as soon as I have showered."

He turned around and left.

 

Dick's old bedroom was ready for him, of course. He got inside and took a quick shower.

He had missed this place, missed Alfred and Bruce. The young man wished so badly he could stay this time, but he knew better. From the moment he became Nightwing, the second he said goodbye to Batman's rules, he had forsaken any relationship beyond some working alliance they could have formed with time. Bruce was a lone wolf, a hunter who didn't play well with others as their multiple tries at being partners had shown.

 _This time_ , the former Robin promised to himself, _he wouldn't expect anything_.

Richard got out of the bathroom and took his phone. The sooner he made the call, the sooner he would be out and the saner his heart would remain.

 

"Hi, Peter."

"Dick, what's wrong?" The other hero asked worriedly. He could always tell when the other man was anxious about something.

"A friend of mine needs your help. Can you speak?" With that Dick let the other know that he meant business.

There was a moment of silence and then the sound of a door being closed.

"Yes." Parker said at least.

"Batman contacted me, apparently he is mutating into something like the spider."

"Do I need to contact Fury or the FF?" The other one asked already considering if he should begin to plan a little trip to Gotham.

"No, not yet. But he is freaking out and you are the only one who remotely knows what he is going through." Nightwing explained.

"What do you want for me to do?" Spiderman asked at least suddenly unsure of what the other expected from him.

"Tell us what tests to run and talk to him, tell him everything he needs to do to control the beast."

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?" Peter's voice was soft and somewhat a little disappointed.

"What does it have to do with anything?" Richard asked angrily.

The photographer made a moment of silence and decided it was better to focus on the problem at hand since he didn’t want another round with his friend.

"It won't be easy” Spiderman began to tell, this time his tone was professional and yet caring since he really knew how much the Dark Knight meant for Dick “there is a chance that he won't recognize you once he changes and attacks you. And, let's face it, you may have to use lethal force to stop him if he is too gone."

"I'll do it, if the time comes." The former acrobat assured to the other.

"Fine, tell him to call me tonight at ten. And send me the blood samples and the result of the test you already have as soon as possible, right now every minute counts."

"There is something else I should know?"

"He will break your heart again." Parker said disapprovingly.

"You don't have a say in it anymore. You choose your redhead over me long ago, Spider-man." He didn't sound bitter more like matter of fact.

He had been happy with the wall climbing hero for a short time. They had played long and hard for a little while before the brunette decided that he liked women best and left him to go back to MaryJane.

"You were never mine to begin with, Nightwing." He answered in the same voice "But I still care about you."

" _Don't_. I'll take care of myself, my people and Gotham, don't get your webs in a twist." Dick hated when they talked about the past.

"Have to go, take care." Peter said at least sensing it was better to end the talk before they got into a fight and without another word he finished the call.

The bird smiled sadly to the cell phone, he hoped one day they wouldn’t end up discussing their tryst..

 

Richard went back to the infirmary, even if it was for a little, he wanted to be close to the big man.

Bruce was sitting down and apparently engrossed on a file he was reading on the laptop that rested on his lap.

"I spoke with Peter."

"What did he said?" The older one asked raising his head and looking at the other man.

"He expects your call at ten and I can take the samples and test results to him tonight." That way he could make sure they got safely to the other.

" _No._ " The word seemed to vibrate in the huge, cold place.

"What?"

"You can't go, I need you here. Alfred will do it." He didn't want the young one anywhere but at his side. He had never liked the fact that Dick had a life independent of him -other friends, lovers and partners- but right now it infuriated him to no end. He wanted to lock the man inside the manor. It was irrational, Bruce knew, but he couldn't control his thoughts and feelings, the rage inside of him was threatening to overcome his mind, not even using the indian techniques he had come to master.

"We need Alfred, too. I'll call the Titans." Nightwing offered.

"I'll send it through one of my contacts." The Dark Knight said in a dark and definite voice.

" _Excuse me?!_ " The former Robin said furiously " _Are you implying that my people can’t take care of a blood sample?!_ They know Spider-man, we have worked with him before! My people are the best choice for the task!"

"I don't doubt that they are good, but this is not about their capabilities." Wayne told the brunette in a cold tone

"Then please, tell me, _what this is about?!_ " Richard asked mockingly and looking directly to the other's eyes, anger clearly present in his own.

 

 

The first thing the Dick noticed was the dark pupil change, even before the wings made its appearance. Suddenly Bruce wasn't in the bed anymore and almost immediately the young one found himself front to front with a big, tall, muscled bat-man. The one in front of him had retained some human-looking traits, the arms independent from the _membranae_ wings, the strong legs.

 

Richard was enthralled, he couldn't react, he couldn't do a thing. The beast in front of him was immobile, too. Its eyes showed a certain intelligence, a spark of something like recognition, but there was no way to be sure.

They stayed like this a whole minute.

" _Bruce?_ " He whispered.

The bat didn't make a sound.

An idea came to him and quite suddenly the young man tried again.

" _Batman?_ "

The creature nodded.

Nightwing breathed, trying to calm himself, apparently the grey furred beast could understand English language at least to a point.

"Can you let Bruce back?" He asked softly.

The other shook his head.

"Can you speak to me?" He pressed on trying to assess the situation.

" _Yes._ " The bat said very lowly.

"Do you need anything?"

" _Food._ " The bat emphasized his word showing off his sharp fangs.

Dick nodded softly and reached for his cell phone. Not only was the beast blocking the obvious exit but he didn't feel comfortable leaving the huge, hairy one alone.

"Alfred, can you please bring some rats to the Infirmary? Alive, please." He was thankful for the fact that the butler was the kind of servant that didn't question the orders he was given.

"It could take a while, master Grayson." The old man said calmly.

" _Damn!_ ” He exclaimed at once “Sorry.” Dick told to Alfred, knowing the man wasn’t keen on swearing, before another idea came to him “Don't worry I'll take him to the cave and he can hunt them. Meet me there." He hung up and looked at the bat who seemed to be getting more and more agitated by the second, scenting the air and flaring his nostrils "Calm down, I'll help you, I promise." Richard said trying to smile confidently.

He didn't want this creature going crazy and violent on him, or leaving the mansion anytime soon.

Dick moved very slowly towards the big one who didn't move an inch.

"Follow me?" The brunette asked.

He tried to pass the taller one, but he didn't allow it, instead took the young one, his mate, by the arm. Dick showed his surprise on his features and trying to release himself almost brutally, something that provoked the other strength his hold.

"Cave?" The former acrobat murmured softly, lowering his eyes and forcing his uncomfortable body to relax in order to show that he wasn't a threat to the bat’s dominion. He needed to remember that this being was not the always in control Bruce Wayne, and that the human behavior didn't make much sense to him if any at all.

The bat nodded and softened the pressure over Dick's arm, giving him space enough to move and guide him, which the brunette did promptly.

 

Once inside the secret place, the grey creature looked around and seemed to smile.

"Go ahead, hunt to your heart's content." Richard said softly, hoping that the other could understand the idea and let him go.

Alfred got near to them silently with a syringe in his hand, but the former Robin made a negative movement with his head. The older man raised an eyebrow showing his surprise and doubt but did as indicated.

The furry one looked directly at the young human's eyes, with his free paw touched the kind face softly, caressing him. A moment later he released Dick and got lost in the darkness.

"We can't keep drugging him, Alfred, it could cause further damage to his already altered state." The young one finally was able to explain.

"You have a good point there, master Grayson."

“Let's wait and see, if he becomes dangerous then we sedate him. In the meantime, I need to contact some of my friends to deliver the samples to Spider-man." And quickly he explained to the butler why he had thought in the other hero and the fight that had triggered the transformation.

"He never liked that you went away." The butler said matter of fact.

"I had to, and after our last fight, well, staying wasn't an option then..."

"But now it is?" He asked kindly.

The old man had a way to ask that made difficult for anyone not to answer him.

"I can't leave him like this and can't take the risk of him breaking loose in Gotham."

"Those are the only reasons?" The servant questioned with the smile of someone who knows only too well which the answer to his question will be.

 "You know that I love him” He said almost sadly “I always have. But with time I have come to accept the fact that he can't return the feeling." Dick let the hurt be heard in his voice. Talking with Alfred had always helped him to clarify his thoughts and make decisions.

"He does, master Grayson." The man was speaking almost in a whisper "He just doesn't know how to show it in the way you need." And with those parting words he turned around and went away.

The brunette tried to locate his stray lover but couldn't see anything in the barely illuminated place. He wasn't worried because he knew that the butler had closed and secured all possible exits before they came, so there was no way that the bat could break free and terrorize the public.

His hand went to the communication device hidden in his belt. Soon he had arranged for one of his associates to come and get the package, luckily being the leader meant he didn't have to give that many explanations.

 

The second he cut the emergency call, Batman was right in front of him, with several, still struggling big rats in his hands. Dick looked at the other confused.

"For you." The big one talked more clearly now, albeit, still in short sentences.

Okay, now that was something he wasn't expecting and didn't know how to react. A little part of his brain wondered if keeping Bruce like this was so bad; this version of him at least made him feel important and cared for.

"Thank you. I'm not hungry right now." He said slow and softly like talking to a youngster.

The frown upon the other's face and the way he tensed up forced him to talk a little more, to compromise.

"Why don't you let them go and we can hunt them back later?" He offered with a strange smile.

The bat opened his paws and let the animals go with a proud smile in his face. _His mate was a smart one!_

"Do you remember anything?" He didn't think that saying ‘who you are’ would help matters.

"You are Nightwing." The creature spoke more and more like a human being as time passed.

The shorter brunette smiled briefly and nodded.

"And you?" It was worth trying.

"I'm _Batman_." It sounded like an announcement "This is my territory" He continued indicating with his hand the whole of the cave, but the next words clarified the concept "and I have to protect it from other predators."

Well, it was mostly right. Robin thought with a half smile.

"Do you remember your other form?" He asked carefully.

"You mean the human one?" The bat sounded a bit annoyed.

"Yes. Can you... change back?" Richard knew he was going too fast, but the sooner he addressed the problem the shorter his stay would be. He didn't want to get caught in Bruce Wayne's web once again.

The creature made a face of disgust and something like anger seemed to arise on his features.

"It was just a question." He said rising his hands in peace gesture.

The other one nodded and looked away, a frown upon his face.

"What's wrong, Batman?" He used the name purposefully, and had the desired effect.

"You want him back." The furry one reproached.

"Who?" Dick asked truly confused.

"The human… you are worried for him. I can smell it."

"I care about Bruce, yes, we have known each other for a long time not to." Once again, Richard tried for the rational, softer, tone that had worked so well in the recent past.

"That's not all it is, your heart is beating too fast." The bat’s dark eyes were glowing with something akin to fury.

If trying to explain anything to Bruce was difficult this was proving to be near impossible.

" _Leave my heart rate alone!_ "

Richard forgot for a moment that the one in front of him wasn't a person in the usual sense of the word and that was a mistake. The taller one took the young man by the waist and dragged him violently to his own body.

The first thing that worried and amazed Dick was how hot the grey body was, his temperature was through the roof. Then he couldn’t help but notice the fact that the grey pelt felt smooth and soft under his fingers. The younger one touched the big chest and the strong left arm letting his hand travel back and forward experimentally, almost unconsciously.

The creature smiled and let his mate caress his pelt to his heart content: the little one had to get used to his new, truer, form.

After a tender moment of complete silence, Robin decided it was time to attack the recent issue once again.

"You are him, _you can't feel jealous of yourself_!" Dick exclaimed rising his head to meet the dark eyes. He thought it was funny how the pointy ears moved a little in his direction.

"I'm not. _This is me!_ Pure and unadultered: the hunter, the protector, the strong one. Bruce Wayne is a necessity, a social convenience, a perfect mask." The bat explained in an almost complete sentence.

 _Being shocked was becoming a usual occurrence around the batman_ , Dick realized.

"Want does that mean?" Nightwing asked feeling afraid, very afraid, because deep down he certainly knew the answer... it couldn't be any other.

"This is just the physical manifestation of my nature, I understand you preferring the other one, thought."

Now that sounded like good old Bruce Wayne: articulated, over confident, and insensibly assuming things about what he think and feel.

"That's not how I feel. _Why do you have to assume instead of asking me every single time, no matter what your shape?!_ " Richard yelled at the hairy one, not minding the fact that he was trapped between his arms in the least. _He was so fed up with the attitude!_

"Hush..." The big one murmured in a calming tone "I just meant that it was logic."

" _Feelings are not logical!_ " Dick answered obfuscate "You can't pretend that they are!"

The batman flashed and arrogant, confident smile.

"You are a worthy mate."

"I...! _What?!_ " The young one asked showing a shocked expression.

"You are a worthy mate." The grey creature repeated slower this time.

 

_Mate!_

Mate was a big word, a meaningful, powerful word, but could he truly believe that the other meant it seriously?

Richard was confused, completely astounded, he felt like he had being struck by a lightening.

The big one caressed the smaller’s brunette cheek softly, his paws moving gently over the soft skin.

"My mate, _mine_."

A pair of tears escaped from the younger’s dark eyes... this was too cruel, being given his heart’s desire just to be taken away savagely the moment that the cure was delivered.

"Why are you in despair? Do you find being mated to me so terrible?" The bat asked frowning, his voice hard.

" _No!_ " He said in a loud, desperate voice. How could he explain what was in his mind without reinforcing the idea that he saw two different creatures in the one in front of him?

The grey one strengthened his hold on the other man.

"Tell me what's wrong." The furry one’s voice sounded imposing.

"You won't be like this forever and then I'll have to go... we can't be long distance lovers and I can't come back here and let the things be as it were." Dick’s eyes were fixed on the floor. He hated to be this defenseless, this hurt, over something he had claimed once and again being over.

" _Are you sure about that?_ " The tone alone was enough to force Richard's gaze up and the bat smiled confident "What makes you think that I'll change again? _Or that I'll let you go again?_ "

How bad the younger one wanted to believe every word! But he knew better than surrendering to hope, and his sad expression showed exactly that.

" _Don't_." He said finally, his fingers travelling to the other's mouth and making a soft pressure over the lips. "Every time we tried to make this work I had to leave. I’ve reached my limit." He confessed.

"You never tried to make it work _with me_." The big one told full of confidence.

The first Robin couldn't take that, before he could process it, he threw a punch directly to the grey creature's face and began to twist around trying to free himself. The bigger one didn't move a millimeter and finally after some minutes of struggle Dick stopped, breathing hard.

"I stand by my words” The older one said calmly “you never tried to make it work with me. For once, you never knew that I existed, even if you suspected sometimes. Second, you always feel that we were going to fail anyway, so why bother? Escaping was an easy way out."

The brunette's teeth were pressed hard. In his brown eyes was agony and fury. His face was pale and yet he couldn’t deny the other’s words.

"I could understand the first time you left,” the batman kept on “too much had happened between us, and for once you were right. I couldn't really stop seeing you as my young ward, mine to protect and take care of, even if I put you in danger every time I let you go into the night. But then, you came back and we became lovers, and then you left again, and for what? Another city? Gotham was yours all along, yours and mine, it's our city and you went away, you left her and left me." The said seriously.

He couldn't deny some of Bruce's accusations because he tried not to lie to himself, so he reacted the way he always did, he broke his silence violently.

"Aren't you forgetting the fact that you chose _others_ to replace me with?! Or the fact that I wanted more than being your sidekick?! _You even choose a complete stranger over me for the Batman's mantle!_ " He told the man with a harsh voice.

"What did you expected for me to do, Dick? Drag you back from your new place kicking and screaming? You wanted to test your wings and I let you! I gave you space to grow up, to be the hero, all on your own! But then you didn't want to come back! You were Nightwing, not Robin, and certainly didn't seem to want the mantle!" The bat was being hard, his voice showing how angry he was over the past, but he never, not once, raising his voice.

Richard opened his mouth and then closed it. He had never thought it that way, but he had to admit that maybe he had been sending the wrong message back then.

"It _hurt_." He said finally, his voice very low "When you took Todd and the others, I felt so replaceable, like I could have been anyone... and you even let them take my name!”

The cold nose touched his neck in a comforting way.

"You were always special, Dick. Yes, Todd’s death was a hard blow, and it almost send me into rampage, but you leaving was even worst."

They stayed in silence for a little while.

Certainly this was a turn of events that he hadn't considered when he came back to the city he had left so many times, and to help the man he had never stopped loving.

 

Alfred approached the two figures very slowly, he had two reasons, one because it was the way he had been trained and second to evaluate the situation. Since none of his masters seemed to be in danger, he coughed softly and waited until both turned his heads to him.

"You have a phone call, master Grayson." He said it respectfully and extended the tray where a cell phone rested vibrating.

The brunette extended his arm and took it, but didn't try to move away the big creature.

He looked at the caller: it was Peter. He heard a growl of displeasure from the bat but ignored it, instead he turned around and answered the call.

 

"Hi, Peter, did you find anything?" The young hero asked.

"You were supposed to make him call me at ten." The hero sounded upset.

"Yeah, well, something happened in the meantime, but you can talk to Bruce now."

" _He changed?!_ " Parker’s voice sounded alarmed.

"Something like that, yeah." Richard threw a look at the one still trapping him, and he was looking angrier and angrier by the second. Suddenly, things weren’t looking so good…

"Dick, stop fucking around! Did he change?! Did he attack you?! Do I need to go there!" Spiderman asked furiously.

"Peter! Stop screaming at me, I can hear you more loudly than clear! Yes, he changed. No, he didn't attack me. If you came here you will make things worse." Nightwing told seriously.

"What do you mean?" Now there was something like suspicion.

"He changed but he remembered me and Alfred. He didn't attack anyone." Richard explained.

"Of course he’d remembered you." The other hero said bitterly.

"Don't go there” Dick said seriously “don't make me bring back old memories." He was getting tired of the wall climber's attitude. He was the one who chose to go back to the redhead!

"He didn't attack any of you, but it doesn't mean he won't break free and leave carnage behind." The other one tried to reason with the Titan.

"Batman didn't try anything. He is here with me, but I think that letting you talk to him won't make any good."

" _Fine, suit yourself_." Peter’s voice was cold but laced with barely concealed fury.

"Did you receive the samples? Could you look at them?" Richard asked finally losing his patience and cutting to the chase.

"Yes. His very DNA has changed, I don't think he will be completely human again."

"You don't need to sound happy." The young man said softly.

"I'm not. I'm sorry Dick, truly sorry." Now the other brunette seemed to finally remember himself. "Maybe it's not like the spider, when I changed I couldn't remember anyone, I was operating in the basest level."

"Can you think of someone who can help us?"

"Charles Xavier could be the best option. I have worked with him and his X-men before, they are all mutants." There was a moment of silence "Maybe Reed Richards? He is a scientist and he has experience with sudden mutations."

"Can you give me their numbers? I need to discuss all this with him first." The former acrobat said calmly.

"Why?"

"Because it's his life, Peter! You told it yourself it's not like you, he is mostly himself."

"Mostly?" Once again the voice was filled with worry.

"He has grey fur and pointy ears!" Dick said it with dry humor.

The other laughed wholeheartedly.

"Take care, Dick, and call me when you can. I'll send you the numbers by text message"

"Sure."

 

Richard turned back to face the big one who had paid close attention to his mate’s talk with the other.

"Peter says that your DNA has changed." The younger man explained.

The big one nodded.

"I will ask you again: can you change back and forward?" He asked.

"Will you leave if I can?" The taller one inquired softly.

" _That's blackmail!_ " He protested, refusing to give an answer he didn't have.

"I told you, Dick, you belong with me, in Gotham." And while he said it his body took another, more known frame. "I'm not letting you go so easily."

"Bruce..." He recognized softly.

The eyes were different, almost grey, and in them anyone could see an animal fire.

"So you can."

"It seems like it." The billionaire said softly.

 

The butler, who had never walked away, caught the attention again by getting close to them once more.

"I'm very happy to see you again, sir. I suggest you go upstairs and put some clothes on your body before you catch a cold."

"Thank you, Alfred." Wayne still kept the young man trapped in his arms. "Will you come with me?"

"I don't think you need me to get dressed."

The older one licked his lips and bit the brunette's neck playfully.

"Who said anything about getting dressed?" He murmured against the hot skin.

Dick closed his eyes, his body molded itself against the other’s. He desired Bruce, but that wasn't anything new, and right now, after all that had happened he wanted to submit to his feelings.

Without another word, the Batman lifted up Nightwing, and moved them to the master bedroom. For a moment Richard thought about complaining but the moment the other kissed him everything stopped except the very moment he was living.

He was softly deposited over the bed, and the other looked at him like he was a full meal, which made the shorter one felt a little self conscious, just before he remembered that they had made love a lot of times before, he was no trembling virgin! But he felt that way... this was the man he knew and loved and was a complete stranger.

Bruce climbed over the mattress and walked predatorily to his beautiful lover, slowly covered the other body, caressing the tempting skin under his.

"I missed you..." The older one whispered, before kissing the other's lips again. "... but now, you are here..." He continued while moving down to mark the strong neck "... and you'll stay..." His bite was hard and made Dick undulate, while a whimper escaped from his lips.

Once the place he had chosen was red and angry he licked slowly, almost sensuously, and then was time he moved along. He helped the former Robin out of his t-shirt and moved forward to kiss and caress the strong chest. But the moment the piece of cloth was off he found himself under Richard.

"Nice trick..." The older one murmured proudly of the brunette.

"I learned from the best." He said with a proud smile, and it was his time to be the aggressor. He kissed Bruce’s lips first and then moved to lick the neck and chest and just then he realized that Batman tasted different. His shocked expression was enough to make the billionaire laugh and turn the tables once more.

"Different DNA, lover." He whispered, while resuming his travel around the other's strong body. "You are in excellent shape, and never tasted so good to me..."

"Sweet... talker..." Nightwing was trying to control himself, but his lover was making it so difficult! He was touching all his hot spots and discovering one or two he didn't know anything about.

Confident fingers began to unbutton his jeans, and Dick howled. He was beginning to feel desperate, he needed to be free but if the bat kept the teasing he was to come without warning!

" _Please!_ " He hated himself for begging! For giving anyone so much control over him, but this was the man he had always loved, he always choose, no matter what, the one he went back to once and again.

Bruce smiled softly and finally tore the pants and underwear apart like they were paper, Dick was too gone to protest, and certainly too hot to question what had happened.

The moment that the big had closed over his cock he came. And for a moment he lost all sense, he felt into a blank space. Ten seconds after he opened his eyes, he was so satisfied and contented, that he put his hand on the other's nape and brought him back to his lips, he kiss the man softly, slowly, letting it become a tender moment in the violence of their lives.

He knew that the other was giving him enough time to recuperate before claiming him for real, and he felt a little grateful for that, not that he would admit it in loud voice.

 

The older one found himself once more under Dick's body, but this time he felt no rush about putting the brunette once more beside him.

After so many months, he was with Bruce and he intended to make the most of it. Richard wanted to taste the new flavor all over, and then to be taken by his forcefully lover. He kissed the skin, licked and bit to his heart content, while he began to fish for the lube that had to be hidden somewhere under the pillows. When at the third try he got back empty handed he rise his head and found the vial in the other's hand, who looking at him with the naughtiest grin.

"You were looking for this?" Bruce asked smiling.

"Fuck you!" He said with a half smile.

"Actually I was thinking of doing you..." The man said while uncapping the lube. "Let me prepare you."

"But I still get to be on top." Richard said firmly.

The millionaire man raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He wasn't going to get into a fight with his young mate right before the main act. He used first one and the two fingers, moving them slowly, giving the other plenty of time to get used to him. Even if he knew that his lover had had others between their failed relationships he didn't know when had been the last time he had sex and exactly what he had done, so he decided it was better be safe than sorry.

"Do it, damn it!" Dick yelled at least.

The bat took his fingers out and smiled.

"You do it." He said challenging.

And Richard, for once, didn't find a reason to refuse or quarrel about it. He mounted the big one, and both moaned. They came almost together, and just kept there, joined and calm.

The bat felt contented, they were actually mated now, and the other was going to discover soon all that it entangled. He wasn't just talking a line when he told the young bird that he wasn't letting him go again.

 

 

The phone rang and Bruce moved around slowly to pick it up. Dick moved until he was over his chest, and closed his eyes tiredly, the events of the day finally catching up with him.

It was Tony Stark, who had been good on his promise, but unsurprisingly his results were just the same that those obtained by Spiderman.

"It's okay, Tony, I already knew it."

"Then why did you call?"

"To be sure."

"You shouldn't be alone. Do you want me to go there? I can move over there for a while." Iron Man offered worried about his old friend.

"I'm not alone." Batman said, while pressing the sleepy body of the acrobat a little closer to his own. "Dick is here."

The line went silent for a moment.

"Is he going to stay?" The other hero asked cautiously, he almost like everyone else knew exactly how complicated their relationship was.

"Yes." The Dark Knight said it confidently.

"For how long, Bruce?" The other’s voice was filled with worry.

"We are mated, Tony, he is back for good." He said not wanting to give too many explanations.

"What do you mean by 'mated'?" Tony’s voice was a little off.

"The bat recognized him as mate and Dick finally accepted."

"Did you change?!" Now he sounded alarmed.

"Some hours ago." He said plainly "And before you start calling the troops I didn't hurt anyone nor did I went into a rampage."

There was another momentary silence.

"Have you already checked all the news channels?" Bruce asked softly.

"Okay. What did happen?"

"I eat and we talked, a lot."

"That doesn't sound like you."

"Richard was surprised too, I think it's easier when I just let go. I told him it was time he stop running away, Gotham is his city as much as its mine."

"That's almost a proposal coming from you..." He tried to put the next words in a way that didn't make the other hung up the phone "I know you love him, but sometimes, love alone it's not enough."

"I know. It will take time for both of us to get used to these changes, but we will make it."

"Knowing you, arrogant bastard, I'm sure of that." Now, the tone expressed some friendly humor.

"I love you too, metal heart."

"I talked with Charles Xavier, and before you dare get mad at me let me tell you that it was the only thing I could do. He is the one with more experience in this field!" Stark began to explain "He said that in most cases mutations manifest during the teen years, but it's pretty much a lucky shot, he had known people who got his powers since childhood and others while they are grown up adults."

"Thank you." Bruce just said.

"If this gets worse you call me." The other hero said in a definite tone.

"I will." He promised, but the bat knew deep inside that things were not going to go sour anytime soon.

They hung up and Wayne smiled at the figure still resting at his side.

"I suppose Gotham will have to get used to a giant bat patrolling the city..." He said in a low voice, but then he remembered some of the first composites his preys had made for the police and the draws the press had published of him... and that made his smile bigger and more dangerous.

He licked his lips and changed, moving back and forward between shapes, until finally he decided to keep the human disguise for the time being, knowing it would be easier on his lover and butler for a while. At the end he surrendered to Morpheus embrace, too.

 

Several hours later Richard woke up, the big man was at his side, looking at him intensely.

"Did you get any sleep?" The younger brunette asked while stretching.

"Some." Wayne answered calmly, and caressed the long hair "I like your hair."

"Who called?" Dick asked with a smile in his face.

"Tony Stark. He confirmed your friend's diagnostic."

"Peter is a serious scientist." The other said matter of fact.

"He always wanted you." Bruce protested.

"He prefers women best." His voice was too cold, he was still a little hurt over the sadly ended affair.

"Good." The bat said harshly, and before the other could react, he had taken Dick by his chin and forced their gaze to meet "Because I'm not letting that wall-climber have you, or anyone else. You were always mine and I'll fight for you."

Dick gave a half smile but his eyes shone brightly. He had always wanted to hear those words, especially the last ones, and even if he didn't want to believe them, to get his hopes to high, he couldn't really help himself.

"I like when you want me” The former Robin said with lowering his eyes in a soft voice “you make all this promises, but... you know what gets to me every time? The way you always make me feel that this is your city alone, like there is no place for me, except as a second-hand hero... you can't fight for me if we are in different places, Bruce."

"I told you before, this is your city, Nightwing, I had been expecting so long for you to come back." Bruce told calmly, caressing the other’s features.

"I didn't make my mind yet." The younger one warned.

The big one changed once more, the body getting covered by fur and the eyes fixed on him. Before the former Robin could protest the creature had him under his weight, with his wings spread huge, it was a sight to keep.

"You are my mate, you submitted to me, you are not leaving!" Batman hissed.

Once again, hearing that word made everything worthy, even the slightly uncomfortable situation Dick was in.

"Calm down, I just told you I haven't decided yet not that I'm going right away."

The other's nose pads were opening and closing violently, so Richard put his hands on the other’s chest and caressed it softly, until he could embrace the grey bat, all his body making contact with the other.

"I always wanted to see you so desperate for me... making me feel that you need me as much as I need you... that you don't want for me to go not because you think that I'm incapable of taking care of myself but because you actually want me here, with you." The younger one spoke softly.

"I love you, Dick, you are the one for me."

How could he walk away after that? Richard shook his head, trying to break free from the spell but most of his being wanted to believe every word. _He was a hopeless idiot!_

"I'll make sure they combine our signals." The taller one said out of the blue and the other one just looked at him amazed.

"Why?" It was the most basic question he could ask.

"So you believe me when I say I trust you, that I think of you as my equal not my sidekick, not the lost boy I took in so long ago, but a grown up, beautiful man who happens to be my mate."

Once again Nightwing was speechless.

"Okay. You are serious about wanting me in your nights but what about me in your daily life? Is Bruce Wayne really to come out?"

"We will have to explain that I never molested you while you lived under this roof and we will certainly be frown upon, but at this point, Dick with you out of Police force and me rich enough not to worry about what other's think, we can do what we want."

The brunette smiled. Bruce was ready to give him the moon and the stars, why was he still doubting? Richard wondered, and yet, the answer was simply enough: because he had been left down before. He had gotten his hopes up before and they had been crushed once too many times, he wasn't anywhere near ready to take a blind leap again.

"I'll take a leave from the Titans." He said and went to pick his pants. Dick look at his destroyed clothes and then back at the bat that didn't make a sound. "You own me a pair of jeans." The younger one teased, before extracting his comm unit from the remains.

After a short conversation with the team where he explained some of what was happening he informed them that he was staying in Gotham for time unknown. His friends weren't really supportive of his decision but they knew better than making him choose sides when he was back with the "damned bat".

"Now, about my clothes..." He began put was interrupted by a paw.

"In your room, ready for you to use it... but if you are in a hurry you can use some of the clothes that I have for you in the bottom drawers."

"Why would you have…?" Richard began to ask but the stopped not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"The last time, before you went away, I had been thinking about merging our spaces..." Wayne explained.

 _If the bastard had told him that he would have stayed, but no, he had to go and do it with him on the shadows!!!_ Richard thought enraged once more but then decided to try not to let it show for both their sakes.

"You know, you have to let me in sometimes... I can read your mind, Bruce."

"But you try anyway and half the time you choose not to ask but think the worst of me." The bat said in a controlled voice. It was obvious they wouldn’t have any trouble in the language department.

" _Touché_." Dick admitted.

A big furry hand touched the brunette hair and close in the former acrobat’s nape.

Richard knew exactly what the other wanted and he inclined to kiss the hard lips. It felt strange, but not disgusting, and he let his tongue move deeper into the other’s mouth. A moment later the young brunette began to caress the firm, furry body, letting his hands once again roam around the new and yet well known body. Richard wanted to play with him, pet him, and he wanted to feel the big paws all over him, he wanted to... _he wanted to be taken by the bat!_

He stopped, a little freaked out and looked at the other waiting for him to understand, to say something.

"It's okay, Dick."

"How can you say that! I feel like..."

"You feel ashamed about feeling turned on by me in this shape?" The detective said in that particular, infuriating tone that said he knew exactly what was on the other's mind.

"Yeah..." He said almost in a whisper.

"Why? If I were to stay in this way forever you would never again have sex with me?" He asked focusing his gaze in Dick's.

The brunette considered the question for some time before finally shaking his head.

"I don't think I could survive to that... and leaving you wouldn't be an option either..." He made a short silence but it was clear he hadn't finished yet "I just, I think I might need some time before taking that step with you."

The grey one smiled proudly and inclined to lick the neck of the other with his pointed tongue, and another kind of hungry awoke in him... it was deep and primitive, but he couldn't just take what he needed right now.

"Would you let me...?" He asked very softly, not really clarifying what he wanted.

Dick was at lost, he didn't understood what the other needed, what he was really asking of him, but he had always trusted Bruce, in any of his personas, so he just nodded.

The bat got his mouth closer to the skin and after making sure that the man couldn't move away, by immobilizing his arms with his paws and surrounding him with his wings, he bite with enough strength to draw blood and he drunk it. Richard tried to escape at first but then he calmed down, and the moment he did another sensation overtook him, he became hot and bothered. And just a second before he came the other stopped.

" _You bastard!!!_ " He shouted while moving one hand to catch the other by the back of his massive head and push him against his pierced skin.

The big one blew some hot air over the punctures and caused the shorter man to whimper and moan at once.

"Come on!" The younger man protested violently, he needed, wanted, to reach his orgasm.

The tongue bathed the recently opened wound, and after two seconds, he bite the skin again and this time he took just some drops and let the brunette have his pleasure.

 

A knock on the door brought both men back to the present. Possessively the grey one put a sheet over his beautiful mate body, and then proceeded to cover himself.

"Come in, Alfred!"

The old man entered, and for the briefest moment his eyes betrayed a little surprise over finding young master Grayson with the bat, but then he simply informed them that dinner was served if they wanted to go downstairs and eat, or he could bring it to the bedroom.

"We’ll go to the living room, Alfred, thank you." Richard said very confident.

The grey one looked at him but didn't say a word and right there, in front of his oldest servant and friend, he went back to being Bruce Wayne.

"Thank you, sir, I was about to ask if you needed me to go to the basement and bring some rats for you." He said it without any kind of humor in his voice.

"It won't be necessary, Alfred, I'm quite capable of getting them myself, but at the moment normal food will do."

The older man smiled somewhat gratefully and went out.

The lovers kissed before rising from the bed, they needed to shower before venturing anywhere outside the room, but before that Dick had to get something out of his chest.

"Are you a vampire bat?" He questioned a little worried.

"It seems like it. Does it bother you?" Bruce asked while walking to the bath.

"Not so much as it should...” He said once again surprised at himself. He knew, intellectually that he should be worried about it, but he wasn't, how could when he remembered only so well how good the bite had felt?

This time there was no response from the other, since he apparently had already gone under the spray. He kept there, midway to the bathroom, thinking. If the creature was a vampire bat that meant he would need blood to survive and the cave rats would only feed him for so long... he didn't want his lover drinking anybody's fluids but his, so, he would have to find a way to keep him the grey creature thirst satisfied, he would begin to look at the problem as soon as he could. With that last thought he finally made his peace and entered to the shower space.

 

The end

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is encouraged and very appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: The main characters belong to DC comics, and some of the guest stars to Marvel, the story however is mine.


End file.
